


Fictober18 #18  - “You should have seen it.”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Insecurity, Spiders, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Set in the same storyline as my fictober stories #14, #15 and #16. Oliver and Felicity get together after years of being friends - in this story they face their first challenges. Felicity shows she is human and has some weaknesses, shocker.





	Fictober18 #18  - “You should have seen it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is today’s entry for fictober. I’m going to try to post a short story every day during October based on a quote provided by the organizer of Fictober18. All stories will be from Arrow based on the Olicity Fandom.

 

“You should have seen it.  It was HUGE. Like, not spider-sized at all. It was like a MONSTER SPIDER. And now…” Felicity trailed off looking slightly embarrassed.

 

Oliver found Felicity stood outside her mostly packed apartment. “So, you have decided to surrender your apartment AND all your belongings to this spider?” He couldn’t help it, he teased. Felicity was a strong, smart, badass woman but sometimes she could be so cute.

 

“Haha. I was kind of hoping you could...you know.” Felicity gestured toward the door.

 

“Felicity, are you asking me to save you? To kill the evil spider?” Oliver smiled.

 

“It’s not nice to be a funmaker. I would help you without all the teasing.” Felicity was suddenly defensive. “Most people have fears, mine just happens to be spiders.”

 

“Funmaker? That’s not even a word.” Oliver laughed.

 

Felicity stuck her tongue out at him, then pouted.

 

Maybe he’d pushed it a bit too far. “I’m sorry, baby. It wasn’t nice to tease you. I guess I’m just surprised. You have fears. You are human. Can you forgive me?” Oliver said sincerely.

 

Felicity thought about it for a moment. “On one condition, you go kill the spider. It’s in the corner of my room near my window. It has a MASSIVE web. Please, can you make it go away?”

 

“Stay here. I’ll handle it. Then we will finish packing, we can order pizza when we get back home.” Oliver was about to head inside when he saw Felicity’s face, she was biting down on her lip. Like she was trying to stop tears from flowing. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m going to kill the spider, okay? And every spider in the future. Consider me your personal spider killer.” He could see her eyes had gone glassy. “What’s wrong, baby?”

 

“You said home.” She managed sputter before the tears fell.

 

“Aww. So these are happy tears.” Oliver smiled then stopped. “They are the happy tears, right? I’m still learning.”

 

“Yes,” Felicity wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Yes, happy tears! We share a home.”

 

“Yes, for the rest of our lives. I’m really happy too even if I’m not crying.” Oliver pulled her for a hug. They both heard her stomach growl. “Okay, I’m heading in. We need to get you home and fed.”

 

“Thank you, Oliver. The movers will be here in the morning. I just have one more box to pack. I’m really not sure how all this stuff will fit in your loft.” Felicity shook her head. “I mean the books alone. I have a lot of stuff.” Felicity started thinking maybe she should have gotten rid of more stuff. You never realize how much you have until you pack. She’d lived in her condo for ten years, there were a lot of hidden things besides spiders.

 

“Hey, don’t worry. We will make it work. Plus, remember we talked about buying a bigger place after the wedding. I want you to live me, if that means I have to slip past your boxes in the hallway, it will be worth it.” Oliver quickly kissed her lips before entering the apartment.

 

*****

 

It turned out, Felicity’s stuff did fit. In fact, all her boxes fit unpacked in the spare room until she decided what she wanted to do with them.  Felicity was so happy. But she had this horrible feeling that she was too happy. When was the other shoe going to drop?

 

Her perfect  fiancé  noticed her pensiveness, of course. “Hey, are you okay? Anything I can help you with? Rough day at work?”

 

Felicity didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want Oliver to worry but she also didn’t want him to think she was overreacting. So she went with the truth. “Processing.”

 

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it. But I’m here if you want to talk. No pressure.” Oliver kissed her cheek. “I’m going to make some tea, do you want some?”

 

“Yes please.” Felicity smiled. Grateful again that Oliver understood. 

 

“Peppermint or Apple Cider?” Oliver called from the kitchen.

 

“Surprise me.” She truly was a lucky lady. Oliver spoiled her rotten. Then the shoe dropped, Felicity realized what she missed. Oliver did everything for her. She gave nothing in return. How could she be so selfish? She loved him but her actions...lacked.

 

Oliver chose that moment to bring her tea. “Thanks for the tea. I’m sorry, I have to go out now.”

Felicity picked up her phone, shoved on her sneaker, grabbed her coat and keys.

 

“Felicity, it’s ten o’clock on a Monday night. Where are you going?” Oliver was worried. Did he do something? 

 

“I just have to go out. I’ll be back.” Felicity practically ran out the door. She had to think of a way to fix this. She couldn’t lose Oliver because she was too stupid to demonstrate her love. 

 

Felicity stood in front of the elevator, she pushed the button again. Why was the elevator so slow at this time of night? Didn’t it sense she was freaking out? Finally, she heard the ding, the doors opened. She got inside, began typing a text to Caitlin and Iris, they were married, they knew how to show love.  

 

The doors were about to close when Oliver stuck his arm in. They immediately opened again. Oliver got in. He stood in front of her, he was glad they were the only people in the elevator. “Felicity, sorry, can we talk for a minute before you go? I don’t mean to push but you are obviously freaking out about something and it’s freaking me out. Was it something I did? Can I help? Or should I just give you space?”Oliver really hoped she didn’t ask for space. He needed to know what was going on. 

 

Oliver looked terrified. It broke Felicity’s heart she was making it worse. “The other shoe.” She began to cry. 

 

These were not happy tears. Oliver was getting good at telling them apart, especially since he luckily saw mainly happy tears. He took Felicity’s hand, leading her off the elevator. They went back to their condo. He brought them back to their couch, where he held her while she cried. It was only a moment but it felt much longer. Oliver really didn’t like seeing Felicity sad. He wanted to slay all her dragons.

 

Finally, she took a deep breath. “I guess I had better tell you. First, this freak out is all me. You get NONE of the blame. These are my issues, not yours.”

 

Oliver took Felicity’s hand, gave it a squeeze to offer reassurance. “Okay. Please tell me, Felicity. You are scaring me.”

 

“Okay. So my relationships with men have not exactly been stellar. This has created some pretty serious trust issues. I fear they came to a head tonight. I began thinking of how happy I am. How really, I’ve never been this happy before.” She smiled. “But then I started to worry, when was the other shoe going to drop. I trust you and knew it couldn’t be you. Oliver you have done nothing but spoil me. Then it hit me. I don’t do anything for you. I do nothing to show you I love you. I do love you. I suddenly felt like I had to do something big tonight. Yes, I was freaking out but I needed you to know. I don’t want to lose you. The fear got worse when I realized that. I’m a strong, independent woman and suddenly I’m that girl who fears her life will end if she loses her man. I never thought I’d be this way. Oliver you have become a big part of my world. So, I guess what I need to do is step up. I need to show you that.” Felicity took a couple of deep breathes. “That’s it. Sorry. I’ll figure it out and show you.” Felicity looked down at their joined hands. 

 

“First, you do not need to apologize for your feelings. I’m so so sorry that you had all this going on in your head.” Oliver pulled her in for a quick kiss on the lips. Then pulled back,  “I need to clear something up first. You show me every day that you love me. I have no doubts about your love. You show me in your quiet smiles, your touches, the way you remember the little details about me and the interest you show in my life. You are all in. You are doing more than enough. So no shoe is dropping tonight. I’m so sorry, you felt like you had to run. I love you, baby. You can always freak out in front of me. Can I get you to make me one promise though? If the other shoe drops I want you to come running toward me, not away. We need to talk. I don’t want to lose you ever. We are lucky we are such good communicators but we NEED to talk when shit gets real. Can you do that?”  

 

Felicity nodded. “Yes. Thank you for understanding and supporting me.”

 

“Always. Now, I’m going to go warm up our teas. I think we should cuddle by the fireplace. Does that work for you?” Oliver looked down at Felicity.

 

“It more than works.” She smiled. “I’m going to go grab us a blanket.” 


End file.
